Zelda's Secret
by angelicanubis
Summary: Zelda has a secret. One that could destroy her. Link tries to protect her, but hurts his true love Malon in the process. Ganondorf returns with the help of a new character.
1. An Accident

**Zelda's Secret**

By Angelic Anubis

**_Updated Author's Note:_** _I decided it was time to re-write this. Reading it was really boring and I got a lot of criticism for it. The plotline might really suck like a lot of people say and I would completely change it or possibly delete it, except for one thing: this story has actually turned out to be the key to an amazing love story of my own and I think you guys would have started liking the plot more as I got more into it (as long as you were open-minded.)_

_I met my boyfriend of 10 months (or at least that's how long we had been together when I wrote this Author's Note), who I am sure I will marry someday because he happened to read this fan-fiction online (the original version), enjoy it, and work to get to know me because of it. :) I'm going to have to save the original copy for that reason (it will all be compiled into the last chapter of this story) and maybe tell you some about us in these Author's Notes every chapter._

_Please compare the original copy and this version if you have the time and tell me if I have improved at all. If you know ways I could improve the plot without completely changing it, I'd love to hear your ideas and I'd also love to hear any constructive criticism you may have. Calling me stupid is not constructive even if you tell me WHY you think I am stupid, especially if its because you hate the pairings. No flaming. Just tell me how I can improve and it helps if you can tell me if there were any parts of my story you actually liked at the same time. Then I can know my strengths and weaknesses._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Zelda or any of its characters, so please don't sue me! I am just a fan and I have no money._

_**This Story is Dedicated To:** My brother because he has been helping me do research for this story, even though he doesn't think my story is at all realistic._

_**Updated Dedication:** The re-writing of this story is dedicated to my boyfriend, who goes by the alias Lunar Anubis, because we wouldn't have met if it weren't for this._

_**I'm sorry:** to those of you who hate MALINKER fan-fiction. We all have our preferences and I am not really dedicated to one pairing or another. This just happens to be Malon and Link, although I could like a Zelda and Link pairing just as well. I just don't have any ideas (at the moment) for writing a story where Zelda and Link are paired together._

_**BUT REMEMBER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THIS IS A MALINK FAN-FIC! ZELDA IS PAIRED WITH SOMEONE YOU MAY DISAPPROVE OF! STOP READING RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR DON'T COMPLAIN!**_

Chapter 1: An Accident

Malon's life was like a wild stallion: happy and care-free. With Ganondorf gone and peace restored to Hyrule, Malon couldn't be more at ease. Her father had gotten back possession of his ranch and Malon was doing what she did best: working on the farm. The only thing in her life better than the smell of the hay and the beat of horseshoes on the ground was the precious memory she held of her first kiss, two weeks ago . . . .

(Flashback)

Thumping along the grassy plain, Epona galloped roughly, ripping dirt out of the ground with her hooves, while Malon clutched the reigns on her back. Malon's red hair appeared to be dancing right off her head in blazing strands that resembled the bright flame of a campfire burning against the soft wooden coat of Epona. Link watched her flaming head with intensity as it appeared to devour up the grassy earth in front of it, leaving him in a trail of smoke far behind. He desperately kicked his horse in a lame attempt to keep up, but failed. _'Why did I ever take Epona from her,'_ he wondered to himself,_'When the two of them seem so connected and beautiful together?'_ Link felt his heart ignite with a strange fondness for the burning beauty who rode in front of him and for her close connection to animals. He didn't always know what it was about her that made his cheeks red everytime she called him Fairy Boy, but there was something pure and exciting, yet innocent and down to earth about her, that made him melt from the heat of being exposed to it. Of course, he also felt that way about a lot of girls in Hyrule. The area was abundant when it came to beauties.

As Malon came to the realization that she had gotten so caught up in her excitement that she had abandoned Link like a cow who rejects her newborn calf, she slowed down a bit to let him catch back up with her."Link," she said as he neared,"You couldn't keep up with a turtle on that horse."

_'Let alone the glowing fire nymph who was riding in front of me,'_ Link thought to himself in embarassment, wondering when he had suddenly become a poet. _'Maybe I'm just suffering from heat stroke.'_ The sun was so hot and so big in the sky, you would have thought that the skull kid had used majora's mask again to end the world in three days with it.

"Here," Malon said, offering to trade horses,"Maybe you should ride Epona for awhile; then maybe you could keep up with me better."

"No thanks," Link replied,"You haven't been able to ride Epona since I started taking care of her. You should get a turn with her for once. I can do just fine with Wheaty." Link patted the speckle-haired mare he was sitting on and Wheaty neighed happily.

Malon's eyebrow shot up skeptically. "Oh really," she said,"Want to prove it? Why don't you show me how fast you can ride her?"

Link wasn't really the kind of person who took up these sort of challenges, but Malon's excitement was contagious. He was almost tempted to give in. He smiled slightly and said,"That's okay. I think I will pass."

Malon pouted unhappily. Her lower lip glistened, resembling a plump red strawberry that had just been washed in the sink. Her lips looked juicy and like they were just waiting to be kissed. They made Link unable to focus for one heavenly moment, until they parted and spoke again.

"What if I challenged you to a race," she questioned.

"Maybe some other time," he replied, unenthusiastically.

"What if I give you 20 rupees if you win," she asked, apparantly knowing his weak spot.

Link thought about his empty wallet and how there was probably gold skulltulas crawling in it because it had been that long since he'd had any rupees. "Okay. Let's go," he replied, even though there was no hope of him winning.

They didn't waste any time. The two of them lined up next to each other; the horses tense and snorting as if they understood that they were about to race one another. Malon pointed to a tree in the distance for them to race to that was a good mile away. Link nodded in acknowledgement of her choice and as soon as Malon gave the signal, they both kicked their horses roughly and charged forward towards the goal, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. To Link's surprize, they actually raced neck to neck for awhile until suddenly Epona began to tire and slow down a bit, falling behind Link and Wheaty. He hadn't realized that his horse could go that fast and wondered if Malon rode Epona too hard earlier. That would explain why it was so easy to race her now. It looked like Link was actually going to get his 20 rupees afterall.

He looked back at Malon, already feeling the triumph of winning, but at a price. If only Link had realized that his false pride was that of the Titanic and that his iceburg was up ahead. Malon, who realized what was going to happen moments before it did, watched the whole thing unravel in horror.

It was like a car accident. You think one moment you are safe and nothing can happen to you and then suddenly things spin out of control and you are flying. In an instant you go from relaxed security to pain and broken bones. Windows shatter and car doors are smashed in, the bodies inside crushed irreparably in the damage.

But in Link's case, it was a horse accident instead of a car. Wheaty had tripped on the giant rock that had entered her path and in her pain and confusion sent Link hurtling through the air.

The blur of trees as Link's mind slowed down was almost beautiful in a deadly sort of way and as his body twisted around to look at Malon, he reached out towards her in a desperate attempt to grab onto something like someone drowning. Malon, so far away, looked on helplessly. As he continued to fall, all he could soon see was the endless blue expanse of the sky. The fluffy clouds looked almost like the foam that the waves on a beach made. Link admired its glory as his body thumped against the ground and all went black.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:** YAY! This chapter was so much shorter than it was last time and I actually divided the first chapter into smaller sections, but I like it a lot. The description is so much less boring. I hope you like it too!_


	2. The Original Copy

HERE'S THE ORIGINAL STORY THAT I EDITED AND MET MY LOVE WITH. PLEASE COMPARE THE TWO IF YOU CAN! BUT OTHERWISE DON'T READ IT. IT WILL RUIN WHAT WILL HAPPEN LATER IN THE STORY!

**Zelda's Secret**

By Lizaln

**_A/N:_** _Okay, I am not exactly sure how all of this is going to turn out, since all I have figured out is the first chapter. But we will see. This is my first Zelda fic, so I hope you will like it._

_Also, Link, Malon, and Zelda are all going to be adults living in Hyrule and I know that goes totally against the Majora's Mask plot and the Wind Waker plot and all that stuff, but I DO NOT CARE. This is fan-fiction, so shut-up. My brother has already given me this lecture several times. And I've ignored him every time._

_The setting for this plot is a month after Ganondorf got locked up and sent into oblivion or whatever you want to call it. And Link is there because I want him to be. Even though my brother keeps telling me he wouldn't be there._

_Darn, I wish I could figure out a way to make this plotline work without pretending all those things, but oh well. If you don't like pretending those things, then don't read my work._

_Anyway, please read and review. Thoughts are written like this: 'thoughts' And even if you must criticize me because my work sucks or something, I don't mind. Just make sure it is constructive criticism and not just flames. Compliments are greatly appreciated._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Zelda or any of its characters, so please don't sue me! I am just a fan and I have no money._

_**This Story is Dedicated To:** My brother because he has been helping me do research for this story, even though he doesn't think the plotline is at all realistic._

Chapter 1: Of Horses and Kisses

Malon's life was pure bliss. She couldn't possibly be happier. Ganondorf was gone. Peace was restored to Hyrule once again. Her father had gotten back possession of his ranch. But the thing that made her the most happy of everything that had happened to her the past month was something that had occured only two weeks ago when Link had come over to visit her on the ranch. She still couldn't believe that it all had really happened . . . . . .

(Flashback)

Malon galloped on the Hyrule plain as fast as Epona would carry her. Her long red hair flew behind her in crazy strands in the wind as Malon threw her head back in delight. She loved to feel the wind whipping through her hair when she rode a horse. That's why she always wore it down. And nothing made her more happy than going on a ride with Epona.

Link desperately tried to keep up on another horse Malon had let him borrow, but was falling quickly behind. Malon sighed as she glanced back at Link,_'He can be such a gentleman sometimes,'_ she thought,_'Letting me borrow Epona to ride again for old times sake. It was so nice of him.'_

Malon tried to shake off the sappy affectionate feelings she felt well-up in her heart for Link. She really had to stop thinking of him as a possible potential boyfriend. It was really hard for her not to though. He was just a friend and he would never think of her as anymore than just a friend. She tried to convince herself of this fact all the time unsucessfully. Afterall, he was surrounded by Princesses and beautiful single women all the time, all of which seemed to be desperately trying to win over his heart. And Malon, well, she was just a simple farm girl and didn't stand a chance against any of those girls.

But still, she couldn't stop herself from dreaming occasionally, especially at night. She had had many dreams of Link in her sleep. Dreams of him holding her and kissing her and also doing some other more inapproproate things . . . . .

Malon pushed the memory of her dreams out of her head and searched desperately for something else to think about. She spotted a tree way up ahead in the distance and she suddenly got an idea for the perfect distraction. She looked towards Link and nodded at the tree. "Race ya," she said and then took off before Link even knew what was happening.

"Hey," Link shouted after Malon, laughing. He kicked his horse gently and took off as fast as he could after her, but really, his horse was no match for Epona and he had no chance of even catching up with her. Malon beat him to the tree before he was even half way there.

Link didn't mind though. He wasn't a bad sport.

Malon sat on her horse triumphantly, grinning in delight at him and he had to admit that he was happy about it. He liked to see Malon happy and he especially liked to see her smile, even if it came at the price of losing a horse race. She had a beautiful smile and an even more beautiful laugh. It almost made it worth it to be called "Fairy Boy" by her just to see her laugh and smile at him afterwards. Well, _almost._

Link stared stupidly at Malon's smile for several seconds, not paying attention much to where his horse was stepping. Big mistake. Unfortunately because of it, neither Link nor the horse saw the giant rock that had just entered their path.

The horse tripped on the rock and twisted its ankle as it fell painfully to the ground. Link was thrown off the horse in its excitement and went hurtling through the air. The trees and sky passed by him in dizzy blurs and he had the sudden strange feeling that the ground was missing. He felt his legs desperately kick and search for it. He couldn't tell what was up and what was down. He felt lost and confused in the air.

When all of a sudden, BOOM! He landed on the ground with a loud thud and the air was completely knocked out of his lungs. _'Oh so that was where the ground was,'_ Link thought sarcastically as the rest of the world spun around him and faded into blackness.

Malon watched in horror as this whole scene took place. "Link! Link," she screamed, jumping off her horse and running after him when he landed on the ground,"Oh my Goddesses! Link! Speak to me, Link!" She knelt over him, panicking, trying to figure out if he was still breathing.

She hoped he was. She had seen many men die from falling off horses. She couldn't handle it if Link died, too. Even though Link would probably never love Malon like she loved him, it all didn't matter. She needed him anyway.

Malon put her ear near to Link's mouth and felt his gentle exhale against her ear and throat. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the feel of Link's hot breath against her skin. She pulled away quickly and searched around his throat for his pulse with two of her fingers. At first she didn't feel anything and began to panic again, but it was all for no reason because soon she found the right vein and could soon feel the rhythmic beat of Link's heart. She was surprized to find that it matched her own, which she could currently feel pounding in her ears.

Malon sighed in relief because Link wasn't going to die, but he still needed to see a doctor right away and Malon had no idea how she was going to get him all the way back to the ranch by herself. She already had the horse Link had been riding on to take back, which now had a crippled leg and she didn't think she could take both of them back alone. Neither could she leave one of them to stay here by themselves, either. The only option was to try and wake Link up.

Malon gently put each of her hands on one of Link's shoulder and shook him carefully, so as not to hurt him. "Link," she yelled at him loudly,"Can you hear me? Please you have to wake-up."

Link didn't respond. His eyes stayed close and his body stayed limp. For a second, Malon's hopes were risen when she thought she saw Link's eyelids twitch a little, but they hadn't really. In her hope, she had just imagined that they did. Malon sighed in frustration and shook him a little harder, even though she probably shouldn't.

"Link, please," she begged loudly,"I need you to wake-up." Link still didn't respond, which frustrated Malon further. She couldn't stand to see him so still and so pale. And his face not moving like that. It made him appear dead already. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She didn't know what she would do if Link didn't wake-up.

"Excuse me," Malon suddenly heard someone say behind her,"Do you need help?"

Malon turned around, suprized that anyone was anywhere near the area, but extremely greatful nonetheless. She saw a woman, not too far from her age sitting on a horse behind her. _'She must have been the person who spoke just now,'_ Malon thought.

The woman jumped off the horse. She wasn't a very tall woman. Only about five foot three or so. And she had medium-long thick curly hair. She wore glasses that occassionally caught the light and gleamed in the sun. Malon wouldn't call her pretty, but wouldn't call her ugly either. But the strangest thing of all about her was her ears. The weren't pointy like the other Hylians (even though everything else about her was the same) they were strangely more round shaped.

"Um, hello," Malon said,"Yes, I do need help. My name is Malon and my friend here," she pointed to Link,"Just fell off his horse and I need help taking him back to my ranch."

"I'd be happy to help," the woman said, smiling at Malon,"By the way, my name is Elizabeth Allen, but you can just call me Lizaln. That's what most people call me anyway."

"Okay, Lizaln," Malon responded.

Lizaln and Malon quickly went to work setting Link comfortably and safely onto Lizaln's horse. When they had him safely strapped in, Lizaln offered to take the injured horse by herself down to the ranch, so Malon could ride quickly back on Epona with Lizaln's horse tied behind it, so Link could get to a doctor faster. The suggestion delighted Malon, so that's exactly what Malon did. She made sure to give Lizaln directions to her ranch before she left.

When she reached the ranch, Talon, her father, and Ingo were quick to pick up Link's body and bring it into the house. They lay him down on Talon's bed and Talon sent Ingo immediately out to go fetch a doctor. Malon was just about to run out and go search for Lizaln to make sure she got to the ranch okay when suddenly Lizaln entered the ranch.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast," Malon asked Lizaln.

"Oh, you know," was all that Lizaln said, but really, Malon didn't have any idea what Lizaln was talking about.

"Well, anyway," Malon said,"Let's take Stacie (the horse's name) back to the stable. I'll probably need to call the vet. The poor mare."

"Oh, don't worry about it Malon," Lizaln said nonchalantly,"She's fine. Really."

"No, she isn't. I saw her sprain her ankle," Malon said,"She sprained it on a rock and that's why she threw Link into the air."

Lizaln's eyes widened and her glasses sparkled in the sun with interest. "Link? As in THE Link? The Hero of Time? That's who that was?"

Malon nodded,"Of course. I thought you knew."

Lizaln shook her head. She appeared to be in deep thought.

While Lizaln was busy thinking, Malon decided to take advantage of the situation and grabbed Stacie's reigns. She turned around and began to tug gently on Stacie, expecting her to limp a little as she walked. But strangely she didn't.

Malon stared at the horse's ankle. It didn't look at all swollen, which Malon took as a good sign. Maybe she had over-estimated how much the horse was actually hurt. She gently bent down and began to feel the horse's ankle just to make sure. The bone didn't appear to be at all broken and the muscles felt fine.

_'What in the world,'_ Malon thought,_'Her ankle doesn't even appear to be hurt anymore.'_

Malon turned to where Lizaln had previously been standing to ask her about it, but she wasn't there anymore. She was gone. And strangely, so was Lizaln's horse.

"Weird," Malon said out loud.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Doctor came and went. His reports were all positive. He said Link was fine. There were no head injuries, only a little bump. But he had broken his arm and there was a deep cut on his shoulder. So after the doctor wrapped up his arm and his shoulder he asked for someone to volunteer to nurse him (and change his bandages) and make sure he rested for a couple of days. Malon immediately agreed to do the job.

Malon was a very dedicated nurse. She wanted Link to be comfortable afterall, so she did all she could to help him. She changed his bandages regularly and served him hot cuckoo broth when he woke-up. She made his favorite foods and fluffed up his pillows for him. She made sure a window was always left open for him to get some fresh air in and even slept in the same room as him. She also spent a lot of time talking to him and the two of them had the most interesting conversations. Both of them got to know each other a lot better during that time.

Link couldn't be more greatful. He kept thanking Malon and apologizing to Malon so many times during the day that he was beginning to annoy her with it. And he felt himself falling more and more in love with her during the whole ordeal, too. _'Not only is she beautiful,'_ Link thought to himself_,'But she's a wonderfully kind person, too. I have to tell her how I feel about her before I leave the ranch again. Even if she laughs in my face afterwards I have to do it anyway. I don't think I can keep my feelings to myself much longer. I didn't want to admit it to myself before, but its definitely true. I am in love with her.'_

Malon was struggling with her own feelings herself. It was hard for her to take care of Link, hard for her to sit so close to him, to change his bandages, and see his bare chest (he wasn't wearing a shirt :D ), without her heart thumping wildly and her body aching at the thought of touching him and running her hands through his blonde hair.

There was also the dreams she had. Every night now. Of Link. While she was lying in a feather mattress next to his bed on the floor. They made her desperately hope she didn't talk in her sleep because if Link knew the things she had been dreaming about at night he probably would have been horrified. And Malon definitely didn't want that.

The time finally came sadly for Link to return to the castle where he was currently living as a guest of honor. The thought pained Malon deeply. She had gotten used to Link being near her night and day and she couldn't stand the thought of the two of them separating once again and to not know the next time she would see him. She tried not to cry as she helped Link pack for his departure. Link packed next to her in silence.

"Malon," Link suddenly said. The two of them had been silent for so long that the sound of his voice startled Malon considerably. She jumped into the air.

"Sorry," Link said,"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its alright," Malon said more shakily than she meant to and suddenly realized in horror that she was crying.

Link noticed the tears too. "Malon, what's the matter," he asked, his voice filled with concern. Malon didn't want to admit that the reason that she was crying was that she would miss him, so she didn't say anything for several seconds. Instead, Link wrapped his arms around Malon in a more than friendly gesture to try and comfort her and pressed her body against his. Malon felt her heart begin to pound from the heat that emanated from Link's body.

"L-l-l-link," she stammered as she felt her knees buckle,"Um," she couldn't think of anything to say, but she felt like she should say something.

Link gently wiped the tears from her eyes and put a finger against her lips. "Shhh," he said,"Let me speak. I have something I need to say."

Malon looked at him expectantly and noticed that he was looking at her strangely, in a way that she had never seen him look at her before. If Malon didn't know better she would think he was looking at her with a look of love.

"Um," Link began, his voice suddenly husky and strange. He wanted more than anything to bolt from that room right at that moment. He wasn't sure he could go through with what he wanted to say to Malon; what he had vowed to say to her earlier. The room suddenly felt strangely hot and like it was closing in on him.

"Malon," Link said, almost choking on the word, stalling.

"Yes," Malon asked, looking at him expectantly.

Link closed his eyes as he looked into her beautiful green ones. He couldn't possibly say what he wanted to say when she was looking at him like that. _'Stop being a wimp,'_ his mental voice said to him,_'Just tell her already.'_

Link took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing,'_ Link thought. "Malon," he said,"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Link's eyes were still closed, but he felt all of Malon's body instantly stiffen. _'Not a good sign,'_ Link thought to himself, opening his eyes and looking down at her. His chest tightened painfully as he prepared for her to pull away and smack him across the face.

She didn't though. Instead she asked him a question. "What do you mean," Malon asked Link, slowly, confused by his statement. _'Does he mean he loves me just as a friend? . . . . Or could he possibly mean something more?'_

Link desperately tried to get Malon to meet his eye so he could see what she was thinking, with no success. "What I mean is," Link replied, hoping he would say the right thing,"That I am in love with you." _'Great going,'_ Link thought to himself,'_You said that already.'_ So he continued,"I think you are beautiful and kind and perfect. And I want you to be my girlfriend." Link wasn't very good at romantic speeches, but he was trying.

"You what," Malon asked him, looking up at him skeptically. As she did though, she saw the answer in his eyes. They were shining at her with love and adoration. Just for her. Just like in her dreams.

"Link, I," she gasped, and then changed what she was going to say,"Okay," she said instead.

Link was expecting her to laugh in his face or at least tell him no, so the fact that she had said okay, quite shocked him. "What? You'll be my girlfriend," he asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling at him. There wasn't even a hint of mockery in her eyes.

Link was so happy that Malon wanted to be his girlfriend that he didn't even realize he had leaned in to kiss her until their lips were already touching. Malon gasped when Link's lips touched hers, she had never been kissed before and it was much better than she had imagined. His lips were soft and gentle, but passionate at the same time as they pressed against hers. Malon tried to move her lips in time with the way Link was moving his own, but had a little bit of difficulty since she was so inexperienced. Link was obviously much more experienced than her at kissing and Malon almost scowled at the thought. She didn't like to think about the fact that Link had probably kissed many other girls, so instead she ran her hands through Link's soft blonde hair and sighed contently into his mouth.

Link took advantage of Malon's open-mouthed sigh and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Malon almost bit Link's tongue in shock and Link couldn't help but laughing a little at Malon's surprize. He hadn't realized how inexperienced she was. Link ran his hands up and down Malon's back and pressed her body harder against his own, increasing the pressure and the passion of the kiss as he did so. Soon Malon relaxed into the kiss and followed Link's leading. Malon was in heaven.

But soon she had to crash back down to earth when her father suddenly came pounding into the room, saying,"Link, its time for you to get going." Malon and Link jumped apart in shock, hoping her father hadn't seen anything, and either he hadn't or he chose not to comment upon it. Instead he just grabbed Link's arm and started to say something neither Malon nor Link were listening too.

Instead, Malon was desperately trying to straighten out her now mussed red hair with no success and Link was quickly shoving the hat he wore on his head that had fallen to the ground while they were kissing. Link hoped Talon wouldn't notice how swollen and pink Malon's lips now looked from him kissing her.

Link wasn't going to be that lucky though when suddenly Talon stopped what he was doing, turned around, and narrowed his eyes at Malon. He stared at her for several seconds. "Malon, are you alright? You look strange. You really need to brush your hair," he said, looking her up and down,"And your clothes are all wrinkled; its not like you not to iron them. Not to mention there is something wrong with your lips."

"My lips," Malon asked guiltily, pressing her fingers gently against them, as the memory of Link's kiss washed over her again and made her tingle all the way down to her toes,"Really?"

"Yea," Talon said, his eyes still narrowed. He looked at Link. "What were you two doing in here anyway?"

Link gulped, knowing from experience what some Dads would do if they found out he had been kissing their precious little daughters. "Us, um, nothing," Link said, trying to unsucessfully sound calm and not guilty. Malon giggled nervously.

Talon continued to stare at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Both of them fidgeted under his gaze. Suddenly he seemed to relax, Link had no idea why or how, and laugh audibly. "Oh, you kids and your silly games. You are always getting into trouble." Malon and Link both laughed strangely, not sure what to make of what he had just said or what exactly Talon was even talking about. Neither of them considered themselves children anymore, they were both 18 (at least they are both 18 in MY story) and it wasn't exactly games that they had been playing, but if it prevented Link from getting into trouble then he was all for it.

Talon grabbed Link's arm. "Time to go," Talon said, pulling Link out of his room.

"Wait," Malon called, after them, chasing them a bit,"Link and I didn't even get to say good-bye!"

Talon stopped for a minute and looked at Malon. "Okay," he said,"But make it quick. They are expecting him at the palace very soon. They just sent me a letter about it."

"Don't worry, we will," Malon reassured him and then turned to Link. The two of them just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, sadly, wishing they didn't have to part already.

"Oh Link," Malon whispered, quietly enough so that her father couldn't hear,"I wish you didn't have to leave already."

"I wish I didn't either," Link sighed,"But don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can and we can pick up where we left off." Link smiled at Malon mischeviously and she blushed.

"Do you promise," Malon asked.

"Yes, I promise," Link replied. It was something Malon really needed to hear. Link had left her many, many times and not returned sometimes even for years to visit her again. She needed his promise that he would return to get her through the lonely nights without him. Link always kept his promises.

Talon grabbed Link's arm. "Okay, enough good-byes. Its time to go now."

Link nodded his head. "I guess it is." The two of them began to run down the hallway and the stairs.

"Bye, Link," Malon called after him.

"Goodbye, Malon," Link called back.

Malon's heart suddenly felt strangely empty as she watched Link ride Epona off toward the castle from her bedroom window. She had this weird feeling that the next time she saw him everything would be different and not in a good way. Malon tried to shake off the thought as she turned back towards her room. But unfortunately the feeling haunted her through the whole night.

(End Flashback)

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:** Whoa! I didn't expect that chapter to turn out at all like that. It is much longer than I thought it would be. I didn't get as far as I thought I would in it, but let me tell you, the next chapter will be filled with a lot of surprises that all have to do with Zelda's Secret. Whatever that is. (I know, but you guys don't. Hehe. :P)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry that I did such a terrible representation on all the Zelda characters. I don't think I captured their personalities right. Oh well._

_Haha! And did you like the fact that I am in the story as well? Cool, huh? I am going to make later appearances, too, hopefully. But just to clear up confusion, my last name isn't really Allen. It just is in this story so my character can go by the name of Lizaln._

_I am so glad that I was finally able to come up with a Zelda fic!_

_Darn it. I just reread it and this always happens when I reread my fics. I always think they suck. Sorry if it does. Anyway, the next chapter will be better._

**Zelda's Secret**

By Lizaln

_**Summary of the Story so far:** Malon and Link get together (and kiss!) after Link falls off one of the ranch's horses and hurts himself. Link has to return to the palace though, but promises to return to visit Malon as soon as he can._

_Also, we meet a strange character named Lizaln, but only briefly._

_**A/N:** I hope I do a good job writing this chapter. Ah! For some reason I feel like my story really sucks and that my plot is totally unoriginal. :( I'm sorry if it does._

_Please tell me if this chapter surprizes you. I hope it surprizes somebody._

_If I can write this chapter out right, I think it will be good, but I already tried to write it once and had to delete the whole thing because it sucked. Hopefully it won't suck this time._

_**Review Responses:**_

_Yumi Dolly: Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! And just to let you know, do not worry, this is definitely NOT a Zelda/Link fic. Zelda will be paired with someone, but it won't be Link. This next chapter might scare you though._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Zelda or any of its characters, so please don't sue me! I am just a fan and I have no money._

Chapter 2: Engaged

The past week of Malon's life had been pure bliss. She was in love and it made everything in the world seem perfect. Somehow the grass seemed greener and the sky seemed bluer because of it. And the feeling of riding a horse wasn't even the same either. Somehow it had become a richer experience and one that was much more exhilarating.

Malon found herself beginning to ride around Hyrule on her horses more often, not only to feel the wind in her hair, but also to find a patch of rich green grass to lay on. So that she could stare up into the sky with its fluffy cottony clouds and day-dream of Link's kisses. She would sometimes giggle to herself when she did so, especially when the grass tickled her cheek with its many silky strands.

Her chores around Lon Lon Ranch seemed easier to complete also. It took her practically no effort at all to do them and she usually completed them very cheerfully. She would sing while she did them and her sweet voice seemed to comfort the horses.

There was a sparkle in Malon's emerald eyes that hadn't been there before. A smile seemed to always be on her lips. A fresh glow brightened Malon's complexion. Malon definitely felt different.

It had already been a week since Link had last visited her. Malon didn't mind though. To her it felt like a day. She was actually pretty used to it anyway. Link was busy. He had always been busy. He was the Hero of Time afterall and Malon understood that. There were still celebrations going on all the time all over Link's salvation of the Hyrule kingdom.

If only Malon could find an excuse to go and visit the Marketplace though. Then maybe she could find some way to pop into the castle and surprize Link with a quick visit and maybe even a quick kiss. Malon sighed dreamily at the thought. _'Oh, that would be so much fun,'_ Malon thought to herself.

"Malon," Talon called Malon from inside the house, interrupting Malon's pleasant thoughts.

"Yes, Dad," Malon asked, running into the house to see what her father wanted.

"I need you to do me a favor," Talon said when Malon had reached him.

"Sure, Dad," she said,"What is it?"

"I need you to take an order of Lon Lon Milk down to the marketplace for delivery," Talon replied.

_'Whoa, that was easy,' _Malon thought happily to herself,'_I didn't even have to scheme to get an excuse to go down to the marketplace. Now I can visit Link!'_ "Okay, Dad," Malon said, smiling,"No problem."

"Thanks, Malon," Talon said, after he gave her the directions to where she was supposed to deliver the milk,"I don't know what I would do without you."

Malon stuck the directions her father had given her into her pocket and then turned to leave, but her father stopped her. "One more thing," he said, placing several rupees into her palm,"Make sure to find some place in town to spend the night. You'll never be able to make it back in time before dark and I don't want any poes or redeads attacking you all alone while you are traveling out there."

Malon rolled her eyes a little at her Dad's concern. _'Really, I can take of myself,'_ she thought. "Don't worry, I will," Malon replied.

Malon hopped onto her mare, Stacie, and took off towards Hyrule castle after she left the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch, singing to herself the whole ride there. She had the Lon Lon Milk delivery all packed up on the side of her horse in a large basket and the bottles clicked against each other often as Stacie galloped down the pathway. The horse kicked up a generous amount of dirt behind her as she raced to the Marketplace. But unfortunately, even though Malon rode Stacie as fast as the mare was willing to go, they still didn't make it to their destination until one hour before sunset.

_'Phew,'_ Malon thought to herself,_'I am glad we actually made it here before the gates closed. Because if we hadn't . . . . ' _Malon shivered at the thought of the creatures that lurked outside the castle after nightfall.

Malon tied Stacie in front of the marketplace entrance and went inside by herself. She decided to leave the Lon Lon Milk delivery right where it was tied to the horse until she could find the person she was supposed to deliver it to. She needed help bringing it to them anyway, since they had ordered so much of it. Too much of it for her to carry all by herself.

As Malon entered into the Marketplace, expecting to see a couple of stands and people walking around the town, she was instead greeted by a very strange and interesting sight.

There seemed to be some kind of great celebration going on. People from all around Hyrule appeared to be gathered together inside of the small marketplace and it was much more crowded than usual. Many of the people were dancing and Malon could hear a band playing somewhere nearby.

Most people were shouting or talking and many people were gathered together into little groups. The collective sounds of their voices was so loud it stung Malon's ears and she resisted the urge to cover them.

Malon also saw some people who appeared to be drunk, even though it was still technically light outside and much to early to already be drinking. Malon watched the drunkards stumble and shout around her, careful not to get into their way.

Some people were throwing confetti and others were blowing horns as if this was some kind of birthday party. Store managers and owners had thrown all their doors open and many people were going in and out of them with free stuff they had collected that the stores were giving away.

A stage was erected towards where the castle entrance was located. It wasn't a very large stage, but it was kind of high up. A dark blue curtain hung down near the back of it.

Malon noticed that a friendly sort of man appeared to be standing next to her. She decided to try and speak with him to figure out what in the world exactly was going on. "Um, excuse me, sir," Malon shouted at him, trying to make sure she was heard over all the loud noise and people talking.

The man turned towards her and smiled. "Yes, what is it, miss," he shouted back at her.

"I was just wondering," Malon continued,"Do you know what exactly is going on here?"

The man looked at her in shock. "You mean, you don't know already," he asked her, skeptically.

Malon shook her head no.

"Why, we're celebrating the Princess' engagement, of course," the man answered.

"Engagement," Malon gasped in shock,"I didn't know the Princess was engaged!"_ 'So that's what all this celebration is about,' _Malon thought to herself. Malon couldn't help but dreamily think for a moment what it would be like to be engaged to Link. She sighed audibly at the thought.

She would have questioned the man more about it, she was very curious about who exactly the Princess was engaged to, but suddenly someone at the end of a line of dancers grabbed her hand and pulled her after them. Malon temporarily forgot about the Princess' engagement as she weaved through the thick crowds standing around her. She giggled as she began to be pulled and smiled as she saw that she was being dragged closer and closer to the band of singers and the stage that stood up by the castle entrance. Malon closed her eyes as she held onto the hand of the person standing next to her. She could feel the heat from the bodies of the people she passed. This sure was a strange celebration.

Suddenly, the person standing in front of Malon abruptedly stopped causing Malon almost to run into her. Malon opened her eyes and frowned.

_'What's going on now,'_ Malon wondered as she glanced around the crowd and saw everyone suddenly begin to grow quiet and still as the guards began to shush them. She watched as everyone's eyes turned towards the stage. She turned her eyes there too.

A couple of men with long shiney golden horns were already standing up front on the stage. A tall, stout man, holding some kind of scroll in both of his hands stood next to them. They were all dressed in rich, expensive clothes with the royal Hylian seal all over them. They all looked very important.

_'Hmmm,'_ Malon thought to herself, in excitement,_'Those must be some kind of servants to the King and Princess. They must be preparing to announce the Princess' engagement officially to all of us now.'_

Malon watched as the men on the stage lifted the golden horns they held carefully to their lips. They all took a deep breath and blew into them in unison. The short little tune they played into them was so loud it felt like they had blown Malon's ears off. She didn't understand why it had been necessary for them to still do that. Everyone was already listening.

The man with the scroll walked forward to the front of the stage and cleared his throat. Then he began to read from the scroll he held loudly.

"Attention! Ladies and Gentlemen of Hyrule," he yelled, loud enough for even people in the back row to hear,"It is with great priviledge that I get this opportunity to present you to, the Princess Zelda-"

The crowd broke into a loud cheer, temporarily, interrupting the poor man. The booming of everyone's cheers was even louder than the noise that the horns had made.

When everyone had finished shouting and had calmed finally down, the man cleared his throat and began speaking again, trying to finish his speech,"It is with great priviledge," he repeated,"that I present to you, the Princess Zelda and her fiancee-"

Malon held her breath in anticipation for the words that would come next.

"Her fiancee," the man continued,"Link, the Hero of Time!"

At the announce the whole crowd suddenly came alive again. Everyone burst into a round of applause and people began to cheer and whistle and scream, but not Malon. Malon's mouth had just dropped right open and the breathe that she had been previously holding had just left her lungs with a loud whoosh sound. And she had suddenly gotten this light-headed out of body experience. _'This can't be happening,' _she thought to herself_,'I must have heard him wrong or something.' _Malon felt almost as if she were going to faint.

But sure enough, she had heard the man correctly. The truth of this fact was confirmed as she watched the long blue curtain on the back of the stage part and Link and Princess Zelda emerge from behind it. They were holding hands and smiling brightly. Link was wearing his blue tunic and Zelda a matching blue dress. Their twin blonde hair was shining brightly in the setting sun. Their perfect white teeth on display for everyone. Malon watched with dread as she saw the golden bands that the two of them wore on the fourth finger of their left hands glitter, catching the light of the newly lit torches that had been set all around.

"Wow, aren't they just the most perfect couple ever," the girl next to Malon breathed as she stared at the two of them.

Malon didn't answer. She knew it was true already. Instead she felt her shoulders begin to tremble as loud sobs burst from her throat and as her heart broke. A deep pain seemed to rip through her chest and spread all over her body. Tears poured down her face as she desperately tried to wipe them away. _'I can't believe Link would do this to me,' _Malon thought to herself_,'I'm so stupid. I should have known Link would never really love someone like me. I just can't believe he would kiss me, tell me he loved me, and get engaged to a Princess a week later. Its not at all like him. How could he?'_

Malon continued to cry as she watched the happy couple wave to people on stage. No one noticed her pain.

Malon felt like running away, but found her legs strangely glued to the ground. She wanted to look away from Link and Zelda, but she couldn't. She found that no matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't tear her eyes away from all that was taking place on stage. It was some weird thing inside her, something that wanted to make sure to ingrain all that was happening at that moment deeply into her brain and into her heart, so she would never fall in love so stupidly ever, ever again. She had been so naive.

She watched as Link's eyes roamed over the people in the crowd. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. The blue spheres on his face were unreadable. The smile never wavered from his face and in a strange way Link's face looked like it was about to crack because of it. Malon hoped he didn't see her, now was probably the time to get up and run away, but she found that her feet were strangely planted into the ground making all movement on her part impossible. They just wouldn't obey her.

Link's eyes suddenly rested on her as recognition came over his face. Malon stared back at him, her breath catching in her throat. He saw her crying and a strange looked came across his face. The smile on it instantly vanished. Link's face became pale.

Malon was paralyzed for a moment by Link's gaze, but soon couldn't take it any longer. She had to get out of there. The pain was just too deep and the betrayal too harsh. Malon began to run. She just couldn't possibly stay in the same town as Link overnight no matter what her father had said about poes and redeads in the fields at night.

It was already getting dark and the sun was beginning to set, so Malon had to hurry if she was going to have any chance of making it out of the marketplace before they closed the drawbridge. Malon pushed people right and left, forcing her way as quickly as possible through the crowd. Shouts of "Hey" and "Watch it" followed her as she made her way to where she had left Stacie.

The mare stood tied to a post by the entrance and she whinnied at Malon when she approached her. Malon quickly untied her reigns and hopped onto her back not caring about the undelivered milk the horse still held in a large basket on the side of her saddle.

The drawbridge was already beginning to close as Malon kicked her horse and forced it to charge as fast as it could go to the exit. Malon didn't care though. She had to leave. Now. Drawbridge or no.

The horse ran up the drawbridge as it continued to shut. It was already halfway closed and Malon could see the deep blue water flowing underneath it. She could see the river moving quickly and could tell that the current was very strong. She could hear water splashing against the side of the castle. It definitely wouldn't be a good thing if Malon or her horse fell into the deep moat.

Malon pulled on the reigns of the horse, preparing it to jump as it reached the end of the drawbridge. The horse leapt into the air and Malon had a sudden feeling like she was flying. She looked down at the moat and saw it far below her and the grass even farther away. She had never attempted such a far jump with any horse before and she hoped they would make it.

Malon closed her eyes as her and her horse continued to fly through the air. She was too afraid to watch.

But she shouldn't have been. She had trained Stacie well as she soon saw when the two of them landed safely on the Hylian grass in front of them.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:** Well, I bet none of you expected that all to happen in the next chapter. Let me remind you though that this is not a Link/Zelda fic even though it has appeared to have turned into one. I know, the change was weird._

_Lol, I hope I don't loose a lot of people who are reading this after this chapter._

_And I know, I know, Link looks like a total jerk in this chapter and most of you are probably going to say,"OMG! Link would never do that." But appearances can be deceiving and you don't know exactly why Link did it. That will be revealed in the next chapter (probably.) He actually has better reasons then you would think._

**Zelda's Secret**

By Lizaln

_**Summary of the Story so far:** Malon and Link get together (and kiss!) after Link falls off one of the ranch's horses and hurts himself. Link has to return to the palace though, but promises to return to visit Malon as soon as he can._

_Malon goes to the Marketplace to do a delivery for her father. Unfortunately she finds out that Link and Princess Zelda are engaged while she is there. Malon is heartbroken._

_She runs out of the marketplace with her horse, Stacie, just before the drawbridge closes, to wander home alone on the Hyrule field during the most dangerous time of all. At night._

_**Review Responses:**_

_Lords of Insanity: hugs Kaz Oh thank you so much! What would I do without the support of all of you from ZR? (P.S. Thank you for telling me what Stalchilds are called, but I decided to use Poes instead.)_

_**Disclaimer:** Ooops! I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapters. Sorry! Anyway, this applies to those chapters too._

_I own nothing. Not Link or any of the other characters in the Zelda series. I have no money, I am just a fan, and I am making no money off this fic. So please don't sue me._

Chapter 3: Always Playing the Hero

As soon as Malon's horse had landed safely on the Hylian plane, she kicked it roughly in the side and the two of them charged off towards Lon Lon Ranch and down the dirt pathway.

Malon's hair danced behind her head in the wind as the horse raced closer and closer towards her home. But it did not give Malon the pleasure it usually did. She was too busy sobbing over her newly broken heart to feel any kind of pleasure.

The wind whipped past Malon swiftly and it stung her wet face. Malon didn't feel it though. All she felt was the pain of all that she had just seen. The pain was so crushing that it was almost as intense as the bliss she had felt just that morning. It felt like a tidal wave had just broken from her heart and was pouring out her eyes. Malon cried so hard that soon she couldn't see.

The horse Malon was riding soon slowed down its pace to a trot. Stacie was extremely exhausted after Malon had pushed her so hard to get down to Hyrule Castle before dark and then, with just an hour of rest, pushed her with the same intensity to get back. Malon didn't try to make her go any faster now though. She no longer felt the need to rush since she was already halfway home. Besides that, Malon suddenly felt intensely exhausted.

Malon decided that it was about time to give the horse a little more rest and steered it towards the river that flowed down from the castle, letting her mare have some bites of grass along the way. Malon continued to cry as she rode.

When they had finally reached the river's edge, Malon's tears had become only a tiny trickle as a deep numbness began to wash over her, deadening the hurt. Malon began to sniffle because she couldn't blow her nose. Her nose and head had begun to feel extremely stuffed up and she wished she had brought a handkerchief. Her head pounded with an intense headache and her eyes and cheeks were puffy and streaked red from the salt that had burned her skin from her tears. Malon began to hiccup.

She jumped off her horse and walked over to the river's edge, letting Stacie freely roam wherever she wanted. Stacie began to take some large gulps of the fresh water and Malon used it to try and wash her face, trying to scrub away the feelings that still lurked inside of her somewhere, unsuccesfully.

Malon stared at herself a moment in her reflection in the river. She stared at her wide-eyed green eyes and her long trailing red hair as she analyzed all the features on her face. _'Why couldn't I be more beautiful like Zelda,'_ she thought miserably smacking her reflection and causing ripples to appear in the water and distort it,_'Its just not fair.'_ Malon thought for a moment about Zelda's fair face and hair with mixed feelings of jealousy and hatred.

Malon soon left the river's edge though and dragged her sore aching muscles over to a tree that was growing by it to sit under. It was ironic how earlier that day Malon had felt so light and happy, like she was floating on clouds wherever she walked and now she felt the opposite: depressed and like she could barely move. A part of Malon desperately wanted to sleep, even though she probably wouldn't be able to. Malon didn't know what time it was, but she had a feeling it was probably pretty late at night.

Malon leaned her head and back against the thick, rough bark from the tree that was standing behind her and closed her eyes as her mind went blank, to dwell on the pleasant thoughts of nothing.

Malon didn't know how long she had been sitting there and hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep until she heard a strange chuckle coming from somewhere nearby that awoke her. Malon reluctantly opened her swollen red eyes to see what was going, but unfortunately saw nothing lurking around her on the Hylian plane. Not even her own horse.

Malon jumped up in shock. "Stacie," she called out, loudly, looking high and low and staring at the horizon, trying to figure out where in the world her horse could have wandered to. _'Its not at all like Stacie to wander away from me even if I fall asleep,'_ Malon thought in confusion to herself,_'Where in the world could she have possibly gone?'_

"Stacie, where are you," Malon called again with no results. Malon had expected to hear at least a horse whinny or something, but all was silent. _'Something is definitely not right here,'_ Malon thought to herself as her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Malon suddenly heard the strange chuckle again. It was coming from somewhere behind her and it sounded even closer than it had before. It was a high-pitched and strange sort of laughter that made chills run up and down Malon's spine. She had never heard anything laugh that way before in her life.

Malon whirled around, but again saw nothing. Her eyes narrowed at the plain in front of her. "Who's there," she said, challenging whoever the laughter was coming from to show themselves. She tried not to let the sudden deep fear she felt show in her voice, but it was extremely difficult. Malon felt herself begin to tremble, the silent anticipation of whatever was lurking nearby her making it difficult to breath. Malon felt her heart begin to pound as adrenline rushed through her blood. _'Why, oh why did I forget to bring my bow with me from home,' _Malon wondered, terrified, to herself.

Malon figured that standing in one place wasn't going to help her in any way at that moment so she decided to slowly walk away from where she was standing. Maybe whatever it was wouldn't notice.

Malon slowly turned around to face towards the ranch, so she could walk home and then froze in place because there standing in front of her was an ugly purple poe. The poe's glowing white eyes stared into Malon's as it laughed at her in a mocking sort of way, swinging the lamp it held in its hand from side to side as it did so. Its purple and white clothes hung on it in dirty torn strands. Malon felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in fright. She had never seen a poe before and she found the experience to be ten times more terrifying than any of the stories she had heard.

Malon whirled around to run away as the Poe began to swing the lamp it held in its hands towards her to hit her with it, but was soon trapped in place as she saw that there were several more poes standing all around her, all holding identical glowing lamps, all laughing maniacally at her. A sudden sense of panic came over Malon and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Malon closed her eyes as she prepared to be attacked, wondering if she would be alive in the morning. She could feel the poe swinging closer and closer to her and could almost feel the pain she would soon have to endure when the lamp came in contact with her. She flinched as she prepared herself for it.

But it never came. Instead, Malon heard a loud shout of,"HIEYA," and the sound of a sword being swung through the air. She also heard the scream of a poe as the sword came in contact with it and "killed" it and sound the of another poe "dying" not too long after it. The other poes soon ran away screaming when they realized that they didn't stand a chance any longer against the newcomer that had just arrived and saved Malon.

Malon slowly opened her eyes when she felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around her and looked up to see who her rescuer had been. She was soon staring into two beautiful blue eyes that were extremely familiar to her. It was Link.

Link's face had a strange, intense worried look on it that she had never seen on him before. He was looking at Malon as if she was something incredibly precious that he had almost lost. He looked very disturbed.

Link held Malon tightly against him, pressing her body up to his own. Malon buried her face in Link's neck automatically, still shaken from all that had just happen. She sighed into Link's neck as she began to feel incredibly safe again in his arms.

"Malon," Link said, huskily, his voice sounding extremely pained,"You have no idea how much you worried me, wandering around here all by yourself at night. You could have," Link suddenly made a sound like he was choking painfully or something and then swallowed as he continued his speech,"You would have been killed if I hadn't gotten here in time." Link pulled away a little bit as he began to kiss Malon's face all over tenderly. Malon whimpered in delight as Link showered her with kisses temporarily forgetting everything else that had happened that day and all about the poes that had attacked her. "I would never have been able to stand it if you had died, Malon," Link said, sincerely.

Suddenly the memory of what Malon had seen in the Marketplace came back to her, stabbing her in the heart. She pushed Link away roughly. "No," she said, even though it hurt her to stop him,"We can't do that anymore, Link! You're practically a married man! What do you think you are doing anyway?"

The ring on Link's fourth finger shone in the moonlight. "Malon, I know what you saw in the Marketplace was horrible," Link said, still staring at Malon intensely,"And I'm really sorry you had to see that, but its not what it looks like-"

Malon grunted in obvious mocking disagreement,"So what are you saying? That you are not marrying Princes Zelda?" Malon rolled her eyes already knowing what the answer to her question was.

"No, I am still marrying Princess Zelda," Link admitted honestly,"But-"

"But what," Malon asked, as her cheeks began to turn red angrily. _'Link is such an idiot,'_ Malon thought to herself_,'He thinks he can just prance in here and say the right words and get me to kiss him. I don't think so. I'll show him. The two-timing jerk.' _Malon glared at Link.

"Listen, Malon," Link said, suddenly looking frustrated,"Its really complicated."

"Complicated, how," Malon almost barked, wishing she had something she could throw at Link. _'Hmm,' _Malon looked at some rocks nearby,_'Maybe I could use those.'_

"Well," Link said,"You remember how your father got an urgent letter from the castle telling me I had to get back there right away last time I visited you."

Malon blushed as she thought back to the moment when Link had first kissed her and how her father had come bounding into the room, interrupting them. She remember that he had said something about a letter from the castle and Link needing to hurry back. Malon nodded her head. "Yea," she said, rudely,"What's your point?"

"Well," Link continued,"The letter was from Princess Zelda and she wanted me to come back right away because she was pregnant." Link looked at Malon expectantly like he thought it would all make sense to her now. It didn't.

_'Princess Zelda's pregnant,'_ Malon thought to herself_,'Goddesses! What a scandal! But I don't know what in the world all that has to do with Link, unless . . . . '_ A sudden horrible thought crossed Malon's mind. "Oh, Nayru," Malon exclaimed,"Don't tell me you were the one who got her pregnant Link!"

Link looked horrified by the suggestion and Malon breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course not, Malon, what kind of guy do you think I am!"

Malon glared at Link silently, telling him with her eyes that he didn't even want to know what kind of guy Malon thought he was.

Link sighed in exasperation.

"If Princess Zelda got pregnant," Malon said, trying to make sense of all Link had just told her,"By someone that wasn't you. Then why isn't she marrying them instead of you?"

"Like I said, Malon," Link replied, curtly,"Its complicated. I already wasn't supposed to tell you as much as I did, but I wanted you to know it had nothing to do with you. I did mean what I said before when I told you I loved you, but you're right we just can't be together anymore. I wanted to break up with you earlier Malon and I really wished you hadn't seen what you did at the Marketplace, but they've been running me ragged with all the wedding plans that have been going on. We're supposed to be married in only a week."

Malon looked upset at this. _'Just a week and then Link will be gone from me forever.'_ She suddenly felt depressed but quickly shook it off. She shouldn't care that Link would be gone from her life for good in just a week. What did it matter? He was a jerk for not telling her about it earlier anyway, no matter what his excuses were.

Malon continued to glare at Link for awhile, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Then suddenly she spoke, abruptedly changing the direction of the conversation, "I think I know the real reason why you are marrying Zelda."

Link looked at Malon in confusion,"You do," he asked. He had no idea why Malon had just said that because all that he had just said was the real reason.

She nodded her head.

"And what exactly is this 'real reason'," Link asked Malon sarcastically.

"First tell me this," Malon said,"Do you love Zelda?" Malon sucked in her breath quietly as she waited for Link's answer.

Link shook his head and Malon tried not to admit to herself that she was somewhat relieved. "No, not as anything more than a friend," Link answered.

"That's what I thought," Malon lied,"Then the real reason you are marrying Princess Zelda is simply because-" Link looked at Malon in expectation.

Malon stated the next words bitterly,"Its because you always have to play the hero, isn't it Link? The Princess finds herself pregnant, the man that made her pregnant won't marry her, and you come in to save the day. That's the real reason. Isn't it? Admit it!"

Link didn't say anything for a moment and a clouded expression came over his eyes. Malon knew Link well enough to know that was the reason, even if he wouldn't admit it. He was born a hero (even though he didn't know it) and that's probably what he thought was the kind of things heros did. Malon refused to admit to herself that that was the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

"The truth is," Link replied, finally after several moments of silence,"That you're right."

Malon smirked, after finding out that she was correct.

"Well, anyway, it was 'fun' talking to you," Malon drawled sarcastically,"But I've really got to go . . . . " Malon began to walk away, but Link grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so," he said,"Not without me." Malon glared at him, wishing he would go away, completely forgetting about the poes that had just attacked her and the fact that she probably would have died if Link hadn't come to her rescue,"Its too dangerous out here at night," Link continued,"And I will not let you walk all the way back to Lon Lon Ranch in the dark."

Malon yanked against Link's arm, trying to get away and out of his grasp, but she was too weak, so she finally gave in, but not happily. "Fine," she said, angrily,"But only after you tell me how in the world you got out here after the drawbridge closed. I barely even made it out on time."

"Well," Link replied looking sheepishly,"After Zelda saw me staring at you earlier, during the celebration and the way you ran away, she asked me who you were and I told her the truth. As soon as we could get off the stage she showed me a secret way to get out of the marketplace and told me to chase after you. So I did."

Malon thought about that for a moment as the two of them began to travel in silence. _'Whoa, Link and Zelda's relationship is pretty weird for two people that are about to get married,' _Malon thought and then shrugged her shoulders_,'But I guess there aren't really in love, so I guess it makes sense.'_

"And Malon, one more thing," Link suddenly said, breaking the silence and interrupting Malon's thoughts.

"What," Malon asked.

"You know how I promised you that I would visit you at the ranch as soon as I could," Link asked.

Malon nodded and then said,"Yea, you can forget about-"

"No," Link interrupted,"I just wanted to remind you. I always keep my promises."

Malon glowered angrily at him. "I know," she said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .**_

_**A/N:** Okay, so I don't know what any of you guys think of what Link did now, but I hope his actions make a little more sense. This chapter was my favorite chapter to write so far and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. (But I'm scared you didn't because I feel like this chapter sucks after rereading it twice.)_

_The next chapter is going to be a lot different (at least I think it will be) and it won't actually be about Link and Malon. (You all are going to cry now aren't you?) It will probably be about Zelda and whoever the father of her baby is. (I know who, but you don't :D) And it will probably be really angsty, so I'm not sure what you guys will think of it._

_Anyway, I appreciate all your comments: good and bad!_

**Zelda's Secret**

By Lizaln

_**Summary of the Story so far:** Link and Malon kiss and Link tells Malon he loves her. Link then becomes engaged to Princess Zelda and breaks Malon's heart. Link later saves Malon from some poes and explains to her that the only reason he is engaged to Zelda is to save her reputation because she is pregnant. No one knows who the father of Zelda's baby is, except herself._

_**A/N:** I hope this chapter turns out good. I'm not sure exactly what I am going to write. I only know just the basic overall picture I want to get across. I hope you enjoy the change in the story._

_(BTW, I changed a little bit of the story in the last chapter. I made it so Link knew who the father of Zelda's baby is instead. Then it will probably make more sense.)_

_Prepare yourselves for some angst._

_**Review Responses:**_

_Anonymous person: I am sorry you don't like it anymore. TT I was afraid someone would say it was a stupid reason because it probably is. Oh well. Thanks for your honesty though._

_If I get a lot more reviews like this I will probably delete it. There's no point in wasting my time writing a story and taking up space with it if no one likes it._

_Your criticisms helped me somewhat, but next time can you please tell me how I could have written it better? I'd really appreciate it if you did. I can't improve my writing otherwise._

_Thank you for your comments everyone, even the people that I didn't respond to. I appreciate it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Don't sue me. Read my other disclaimers instead._

Chapter 4: How Zelda Got Pregnant: Part 1

Princess Zelda sat by the window of her bedroom staring wistfully out at the night sky. She sighed softly as she watched the stars twinkle. _'Why didn't Link tell me he already had a girlfriend,'_ Zelda wondered to herself_,'I would never have asked him to marry me if I had known. I wonder where he is now and if he's with her. I hope he's not in love with her. That would be awful. But I'm afraid he may be. It sure seemed like it when he raced out of the castle after I showed him the secret way out. I wish some guy could feel that way about me . . . . ' _Zelda sighed again, touching her lower abdomen, where she could already feel the baby that was growing inside of her,_'Why couldn't I have fallen for someone like Link? Why did it have to be-'_

Horrible memories suddenly began to wash over Zelda and she grabbed her forehead painfully. "No, no," she cried out verbally, trying to chase the thoughts out of her mind,"I can't think about it anymore. I can't. I've already tortured myself enough over it. There was nothing I could do. It was only supposed to be a kiss, only a kiss. I didn't want anymore. I told him not to, but he-"

Zelda was startled by the sudden wetness she felt against her cheek. She was crying. She sniffled and wiped her face, trying to erase the memory of it all along with it. But she couldn't. It was ingrained in her brain and probably would live with her the rest of her life. She didn't want it to be there, but she couldn't help it. The hurt, the pain, it lived on in her heart and tortured her everyday.

_'Oh Goddesses,'_ Zelda thought to herself_,'What would the people of the kingdom think if they knew?' _They would probably hate her. Zelda knew it. But it wasn't her fault. Not entirely at least.

She knew it was selfish, but she needed Link. She wasn't in love with him, but he was a really nice guy that Zelda knew would make a great husband. And at the moment Zelda needed a husband, a nice one that would help her cover the scandal of her lost innocence and put her old life back together again. Even if he was in love with someone else.

_'Love,'_ Zelda thought to herself,_'Its such a funny thing . . . . . .'_

Zelda unwilling felt the memories begin to come alive again almost as if there were happening right in front of her and the feelings of it all began again in her heart, almost as if they were all brand-new.

(Flashback: Ganondorf's castle)

Everything looked pink. But of course it would all look pink to someone trapped inside of a giant pink crystal shell like Princess Zelda was right at that moment.

"Ganondorf you fiend," she yelled at Ganondorf not the least bit afraid of him,"Let me out of this thing right now!"

She had been just in the middle of talking to Link inside the temple when all of a sudden, WHOOSH! A crystal had appeared and wrapped itself around her, trapping her inside of it and carrying her away, against her will, to be taken away to become the prisoner of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smirked at Zelda arrogantly, refusing to respond to any of her stupid pleas. She had been yelling at him for the past five minutes and so far he had been thoroughly enjoying it. He thought it was rather funny to see Zelda angry, especially now that she was trapped in the crystal and completely helpless against him.

"You just wait until Link gets here," Zelda cried out in frustration,"Then you'll really get it! He's the Hero of Time and-" Zelda never got to finish her sentence. She had just said too much.

"Silence," Ganondorf yelled interrupting her instead with a ferocious growl. His mood suddenly changing from humorous to deadly and Zelda shut her mouth instantly, recognizing the change. She took a large gulp, hoping he wouldn't try and kill her. Afterall, Zelda had just mentioned the only thing that could possibly irritate him at the moment: Link.

_'That stupid boy,'_ Ganondorf thought to himself, angrily_,'Who does he think he is anyway? Prancing around my kingdom and rescuing people? Can someone as wimpy as him really be the Hero of Time? I'll show him and all those stupid sages, as soon as he gets here.'_ Ganondorf spat on the ground in disgust and Zelda crinkled her nose.

_'That was gross and uncalled for,'_ Zelda thought to herself.

"Listen Princess," Ganondorf hissed, (he had already brought the crystal down to around ground level so he could look down at her when he spoke to her),"If you mention that _boy_ one more time, I'll-" Ganondorf thought of a hundred torturous things he could possible do to her.

"I won't," Zelda replied, interrupting him, not wanting to know at all what he was going to do to her if she mentioned Link again. She didn't want to die and she really didn't want Ganondorf in a bad mood when Link came to rescue her and Hyrule. It certainly wouldn't make it any easier on Link.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at Zelda, wondering if he should punish her or not for interrupting him. Zelda stood perfectly still in place and didn't say anything, staring back at Ganondorf all the while.

_'Man, is he hideous,'_ Zelda thought as she analyzed his face and body,_'That ugly orange hair, those evil red eyes, that disgusting green skin . . . . . '_ Zelda felt her skin crawl as she looked at him. She resisted the urge to shiver knowing it would probably only make him even more angry. _'And all with a sinful black heart to go with it. How fitting.'_

The two of them continued to stare at one another for several moments longer until finally, Ganondorf, spoke.

"Watch what you say or I cannot be held responsible for my actions," he said, simply, his voice dangerously calm in a threatening sort of way, and then he turned around and walked away. Zelda let out a sigh of relief as she watched his retreating back. She had been afraid that he was going to hurt her.

When Ganondorf left the room, Zelda slumped against one edge of the crystal. She hadn't realized how wound up she was until Ganondorf had finally left the room and she had finally let herself relax a little. _'If I never see that monster again in my life,'_ Zelda thought to herself,_'Then it will be too soon.'_

-----------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT . . . . . .

Ganondorf couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, but still he couldn't rest. Something was bothering him. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on and it wasn't Link like you would think.

He had been pacing back and forth for hours. Up and down and back again he went over and over and over again. He was probably wearing a hole into the floor beneath him, but he didn't care. He was too disturbed, disturbed by the strangest thing. This weird thing he could feel inside of him that he couldn't quite identify.

All he knew about it was that he got it whenever he saw Zelda. He had felt it for her even when he had first met her as just a little girl in her father's palace.

_'Zelda,'_ Ganondorf thought to himself, wistfully,_'The name is so beautiful and so unique. I like to hear the sound of her name on the tip of my tongue. Its almost as great as the Princess is herself, but not quite.'_ Ganondorf could understand why many men in the Hyrule kingdom had fought with one another many times just to get her attention. She was definitely one of a kind. Smart, witty, and beautiful all rolled into one.

Ganondorf began to think of Zelda's beautiful yellow hair, her luscious pink lips, and her sparkling blue eyes. Something strange stirred inside him as he did so. Something that made him want to hold her. To love her. To kiss her. And to destroy her all at the same time.

Before Ganondorf realized what he was doing, he reached for the door and began to walk down the hall. His footsteps were silent as he made his way towards where he had left Zelda earlier in a room next to his main chamber. When he reached the door he opened it slowly, hoping it wouldn't squeak. He didn't think Zelda was asleep, but still he didn't want to disturb her.

When the door was opened, he quietly walked inside, shutting the door behind him and glancing around the room.

And then there he saw her, in the crystal. She was leaning against it, slumped over. Her eyes were closed and Ganondorf could here the soft sound of her breathing deeply. She was very still. _'So she is sleeping,'_ Ganondorf thought in surprize. She actually looked peaceful and to Ganondorf that was, to put it simply, breath-taking.

Ganondorf slowly approached her, careful not to let the floorboards squeak as he walked, his eyes staring at her in fascination the whole time. His heart was slowly picking up speed and he suddenly felt a strange fluttering in his stomache, one that he recognized as excitement and possibly something more.

Zelda's golden hair hung down low against her shoulders. Her head was tilted to the side and her mouth was parted slightly open. It was all so achingly beautiful to Ganondorf that it made him just want to touch her, but the pink crystal glass was standing in the way for him to do so. This fact pained him, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he let Zelda out, she would probably escape him and that would pain him even worse.

When Ganondorf reached Zelda's side, he just stared at her awhile. Fascinated by all he saw. He began to analyze all her features intently, as if her were trying to memorize them, mesmorized by all her loveliness. He couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried.

But suddenly his fascination turned to hatred, as he thought of himself. Here was a girl that was beautful beyond comparison (both inside and out) sleeping next to him, making the room glow with her presence. And here he was standing right next to her, the epitome of evil and ugliness, a man who was feared and hated. He could just imagine what a horrible pair the two of them made. He was glad he didn't have a mirror.

Why? Why did she have to be so pretty? He wondered. So perfect. So kind. So lovely.

And why? Why did he have to be so ugly? So evil, so hated, so disgusting?

He felt like she was mocking him with her beauty. Pointing out all his faults and showing up all his failures. Picking out all his weaknesses and rubbing them in his face. He could imagine her laughing verbally at him and the thought made his heart clench angrily. It made him want to rip out all her golden hair and scratch up all her perfect skin, so that she could be ugly. Ugly like he was. Ugly like he would always be. So she could see how it felt not to be perfect. What it felt to be like him.

Before Ganondorf had felt unresistingly attracted to Zelda and the room she was sleeping in, but now he felt the opposite. He felt disgusted and like he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Ganondorf painfully walked towards the door as slowly as he could possibly manage, taking long, big strides as he advanced still wanting to be quiet. He didn't want Zelda catching him in that room right then, but he still felt as if he had to get out quick.

Ganondorf had almost made it to the door when all of a sudden, SQUEAK! He had stepped on just the wrong place on the floor and it had let out a loud sound, loud enough to wake anyone. Ganondorf froze and looked back towards Zelda. She tossed around and moved her head in her sleep. Ganondorf watched as her eyes suddenly began to flutter open.

And then, he ran out of there, not caring about how loud of a sound he was making and slammed the door behind him, causing a loud racket.

-----------------------------------------------------

Zelda jumped awake. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep. She stared around blankly for awhile at her unfamiliar surroundings. _'Where am I,'_ she wondered to herself,_'And what was all those loud noises I just heard?'_

She saw nothing. No one was around her and it was very dark. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting.

When they did, Zelda was suddenly reminded of exactly where she was. She was trapped. Inside a pink crystal. Inside of Ganondorf's castle. Zelda sighed unhappily as the misery of her situation came over her again.

_'Oh Link,'_ she thought to herself,_'Please hurry, I can't take it anymore!'_

Zelda buried her head into one of the sides of the crystal and resisted the strong urge she had to cry at that moment. Instead, she just rested her head against the cold glass and tried to think.

And then suddenly she heard it. It was only soft at first, extremely quiet. Barely audible. But if Zelda strained her ears, she could just make it out. It was some kind of music. Organ music to be exact.

_'What,'_ Zelda wondered to herself,_'Who in the world could possibly be playing organ music? Here of all places? And in the middle of the night?'_ Zelda found it all to be quite bizarre and scary.

The organ music grew louder and the melody grew more dramatic. It was some kind of strange tune that Zelda had never heard before. It was quite a haunting melody actually and it gave Zelda the chills.

At first Zelda thought the tune was really ugly. It was kind of strange and unusual and it sounded nothing like the happy music she was accustomed to listening to when she was a young girl living in the castle. But as she listened to it more, her feelings began to change as she suddenly began to see beyond the song and into the heart of the organist playing, who was obviously pouring out his soul completely into his music.

Zelda analyzed the glimpse of soul the organist was trying to express into his song. She could tell he was trying to say something and it sounded to Zelda as if it was sort of a love song. She loved love songs, but this wasn't a typical love song. It was depressed sounding as if it were about love lost instead of found. It sounded as if it was trying to speak of the pain of love that could never be had. Of the pain of a heart that had been broken. Of the pain of rejection. Princess Zelda had never experienced any of those things before so she found it to be strangely enchanting.

The organist was saying so many magical things, that Zelda felt her breath catch and her heart beginning to beat in time to the music. The music began to swell louder and louder and began to feel like it was a part of Zelda. She swayed to the song as she gently closed her eyes. It was beautiful.

And then suddenly it stopped. Zelda opened her eyes in shock, instantly missing the noise. The silence was deafening to her now even though it had been comforting before and she found herself desperately wishing she could go out and search for whoever was playing and tell him to begin again. But she couldn't. So she didn't. And was instead left to muse over it all by herself, trapped in a crystal.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . .**_

**_A/N:_** _Okay, what do you guys think of that? Did you like it? I hope so. I tried. It will get more angsty as I go on, I believe._

_Hehe! Sorry if I didn't get all the details right and stuff. I was trying to write about the part at the end of the Ocarina of Time game where Ganondorf has Zelda trapped in the crystal and Link has to save her. Remember how he was playing the organ when Link came?_

_:P Many days will probably go by in my fan-fic before he finally does appear though, even though that's not really how it went or whatever._

_Anyway, I think this was my shortest chapter so far and I'm scared it went a little too fast and stuff, so I hope it actually makes some sense because I am not sure it does._

_-;;; Sorry, I'm not the greatest angst writer! I'll try harder and any pointers you can give me on how I can improve my story would help!_

_P.S. I changed all the "memory scenes" to flashbacks, just for Tanatra :P_

**Zelda's Secret**

By Lizaln

_**Summary of the Story so far:** Zelda had a flashback of the end of the Ocarina of Time game where she is stuck inside of that one pink crystal. Ganondorf is both repulsed and attracted to Zelda and he visits her when she is sleeping in the night. Zelda hears some strange music._

_**A/N:** More angst. Let's see if I can pull this off . . ._

_OMG! I am already on chapter 5. I only have 2 chapters on all my other fics. ;;; Wow!_

_I am having a lot of trouble concentrating this morning on what I am writing so sorry if it sucks. I am still way back on this part of the story while I keep thinking about what's going to happen several chapters ahead. Sorry about that._

_This chapter is going to be really, really long. My longest chapter yet. So if you have to go to the bathroom or anything, it would be a good idea to do that right now._

_**Review Responses:**_

_Unidentified User: I am guessing you are the same person who reviewed my fic before right? Lol, I am glad you haven't given up on my fic yet! And I hope you keep reading._

_Anyway, I wish I could reveal the ending to you, but I can't, but I will tell you that you will probably be pretty happy with it. Everyone isn't going to have a happy ending in my story though, I don't think, unfortunately :(, but I'm not completely sure since I don't yet have the whole thing planned out. You'll just have to wait and see!_

_**Disclaimer:** I no own Zelda. I no own Link. I no own Ganondorf. I no own Malon. I no own nothing. Except Lizaln, who was made after me. So no suing. I no make any money off this fic. I no speak proper English._

Chapter 5: My Princess

(Remember, Zelda is still having a flashback)

After about an hour of thinking, Zelda finally went back to sleep that night, but was still haunted by the memory of the beautiful organ music that she had just heard echoing through the castle.

(Dream)

It was night.

Zelda sat in her bedroom, in her pajamas, in front of her vanity mirror, gently combing the tangles out of her long blonde hair. The various candles spread across her room caste a pale glow against her golden skin and a little spark to flash in her bright blue eyes.

The candlelight flickered from the gentle evening breeze that blew in through her bedroom window causing the strange shadows on her walls to dance around her room, eerily. The cool night air felt pleasing against Zelda's warm skin and she sighed happily as she gazed at the various objects in her room through her large vanity mirror.

She could see someone else in the room with her. Not just anyone else, but a man. A rather tall man, too. He stood back in the very shadows of her bedroom, staring at her, unmoving. His eyes looked black in the darkness of the deep night, but his facial features were impossible for her to make out. But that didn't matter because Zelda could feel his presence. He exuded power and evil so strongly that it made Zelda shiver. Not in fear, strangely, but in delight. And Zelda had no idea why.

Zelda supposed she should be scared or at least scandolized. Afterall, there was a strange man sitting in her bedroom and she was only wearing her night clothes. If they were caught it would probably cause rumors to fly around all over her kingdom and her reputation might be ruined, but Zelda didn't care. Instead, she found herself excited and weirdly happy. Happy that the man was in here with her. Happy that he was staring at her. Wishing that he would come up to her.

Zelda looked away from the man a moment as she suddenly noticed something in her room that she had never seen before. It was a large organ that sat propped up in the back of her bedroom where her bed was supposed to be. _'How in the world did that get in here,'_ she wondered to herself, curiously, as she gazed at the beautiful piece of wood-work, admiringly.

But then she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and her heart suddenly began to pump in excitement as she noticed that the man had finally moved from his spot and was walking over to where the instrument proudly stood. _'What's he doing,'_ Zelda wondered, hoping he was going to play it.

The man sat down on the organ's bench and gently ran his fingers across the organ's many keys, caressing each one of them lightly with his expertly built fingertips. The movement strangely caused a pleasant fluttering to erupt in Zelda's stomache and a warm heat to spread through her body and out her toes, as her heartbeat fluttered. She watched with anticipation as the man lifted up his hands high into the air, her breathe instantly catching, and continued to watch as he descended his fingers one by one down roughly against the keys and began to play.

The song that followed immediately touched the Princess' heart like all the other one's she had heard him play had. It was the same tune as the song she had heard the night before, but it was different in a way at the same time. The difference struck Zelda immediately and made her wonder if maybe it wasn't the tune that was different, but just the person who was playing it that had changed. She felt like she could see into his soul again, but that something had happened. Something had changed: something good, something that made him happy.

Instead of being a sad tune and a tune about the depression of life, like it had been before, it had now turned into a song about love. A love and a passion that was so deep that it was just bursting forth through the player's heart and out each of the player's ten finger tips. And the best part about it was, that it wasn't just any type of love, it was a passion. One directed towards a certain person and as Zelda got lost into the tune once again, she suddenly began to realize who all this man's passion was directed to and she was shocked to find that the person was her.

When the man finished playing, it broke Zelda's heart so much that she let out a loud exclamation of protest. The music had been so beautiful and it had touched Zelda so deeply she had never wanted it to stop. But the man had another idea in mind and didn't seem to be at all fazed by Zelda's protest. Instead, he turned around and looked at her, a heated gaze in his eyes directed towards her, one that made Zelda feel weak all over, as he determinedly walked over to where she was sitting. Zelda felt her heartbeat double and her cheeks flame, but still she refused to turn around.

When the man reached her, he stood towering over her and Zelda trembled in his presence. He paused for a moment, refusing to touch her, making Zelda feel desperate with longing as she waited for him to. He chose to instead gaze at her with a look that was so intense and so fiery that it made Zelda suddenly feel uncomfortable. Zelda squirmed a little in her seat as she wondered what he was thinking.

The strange man looked slightly amused by the Princess' discomfort, but like he wanted her to relax at the same time. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached out his hand to try to comfort her by stroking her long hair, but his fingers suddenly looked timid as they drew closer and an unconfident look crossed his face. He looked like he was afraid that she would protest if he touched her, but she didn't. In fact, she welcomed his hands with her eyes as she gazed at them in the mirror longingly.

Finally taking her hint and feeling somewhat daring, he reached out all the way and ran his hands gently down through her beautiful hair, tangling his finger tips in the many long strands along the way. "So soft," he hoarsely murmured to Zelda, in a deep voice that sounded extremely familiar to her. Zelda sighed contently and then leaned her head against his stomache as she slowly, dreamily closed her large blue eyes, savoring the feelings the man was causing to run up and down her body.

Suddenly the man's weight shifted and his hand left from its place where it had gotten caught in her hair. Zelda felt him begin to lean over her and press his body against her back, as he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. Zelda felt the weight of her hair being tossed lightly over her right shoulder as the man carelessly pushed it aside, so that he could put his mouth up close to her neck with nothing standing in her way. The man's hot breath tickled the sensitive skin on her neck, making Zelda shiver all over. She whimpered as the man began to caress her neck with his gentle, sweet kisses up and down, softly, slowly. Her closed eyelids fluttered with pleasure as sparks flew behind them and Zelda couldn't be more happy.

"Oh, Ganondorf," she sighed before she even realized it.

And then she did a double take. GANONDORF! She was being kissed by GANONDORF! What the heck was going on?

(End Dream)

Zelda instantly woke-up screaming and also unfortunately to the unwelcome site of Ganondorf standing just outside of her pink crystal looking down at her. She was too shocked by everything she had just been dreaming to have any kind of a rational reaction to the situation. Instead, she jumped up high into the air and banged her head wall against the glass wall that surrounded her, roughly, in surprize.

"Ow," she said, rubbing the top of her head where she would probably have a bump later.

Ganondorf did not look at all pleased by Zelda's waking reaction to him because, frankly, he wasn't. In fact, he was grimacing and glaring at her angrily because of it, trying to look extremely intimidating. Apparantly, it worked for him, too, because soon Zelda was sitting, crouched down inside her crystal, looking up at him with a terrified expression on her face. Unfortunately for Ganondorf though, this somehow began to displease him even more, which also in turn disturbed him because he had thought before that he liked people to be scared of him.

"Good morning," he said to Zelda who didn't respond, but instead continued to just stare at him with that same stupid terrified look on her face, which only proceeded to anger him even further.

"I said Good morning," Ganondorf almost barked, giving her a look that demanded a response from her this time.

"G-g-g-good morning," Zelda stammered, not at all sure what the appropriate response was, and also still feeling flustered about the dream she had just woken up from. _'Why is Ganondorf wishing me a good morning,'_ Zelda wondered to herself in confusion,_'I hope he doesn't have anything bad planned for me today. I wonder if something is wrong with him.'_

"I just came here to tell you," Ganondorf continued, his voice smoothly reaching its calm level once again,"That you will be joining me for breakfast this morning."

_'Breakfast,'_ Zelda thought to herself,_'What is he talking about: breakfast? Why? This can't be good.'_

Zelda eyed Ganondorf skeptically as her eyes widened in shock. "What," she asked him, in confusion,"You want to eat breakfast with me?" Zelda was pretty sure that no matter how delicious the breakfast was that Ganondorf had planned to serve her that morning (and it probably wouldn't be that delicious) she would probably loose her appetite just being in the room with him. "I don't think-," Zelda began, but Ganondorf interrupted her.

"Then don't think," he said curtly,"And just do what I say." He had a threatening look in his eye that dared her to challenge him.

Zelda sighed, figuring there was no use arguing with him. Afterall, she _was_ his prisoner. She pretty much had to do whatever he said no matter what, but still, she didn't like being ordered around, so she crossed her arms stubbornly and decided to ask him a question instead.

"How in the world am I going to eat breakfast when I am stuck sitting inside this crystal," Zelda asked, looking up at him innocently. It was a perfectly legitimate question, but she made sure to ask it in such a way and in such a tone of voice, that she knew it would annoy Ganondorf. Unfortunately, though, Ganondorf had the perfect answer for her.

"Easy," he replied, smoothly, not the least bit annoyed by Zelda's question,"You won't be inside the crystal."

"What," Zelda asked in shock. She hadn't expected that answer and she wasn't quite sure what he meant.

Suddenly, Zelda watched, panickingly, as the crystal around her slowly disappeared. Unfortunately she was standing inside of the crystal high in the air and using the bottom of the crystal as a floor for her feet. She watched as that disappeared, too, and as there was suddenly nothing between her and the castle floor to keep her from falling.

She fell quickly down, on her bottom, completely unladylike, in a crumple, on the cold tile floor of the castle. "Ooof," she said, painfully, as she landed ungracefully in a messy heap. Her bottom was probably bruised now to go along with the bump that was now on her head and Zelda really didn't appreciate it.

She sat stunned on the ground for awhile unable to comprehend what had just happened to her with Ganondorf grinning arrogantly down at her. When she finally did decide to get up off the ground, she got up angrily, but instead of feeling tile beneath her hands as she pushed up off the ground all she felt was crystal, which surprized her. _'What in the world,' _Zelda wondered to herself as she looked down at her hands. They were both still surrounded by the same pink crystal that had surrounded her all over before and now that she looked down, more, so were both of her feet. _'Darn it,' _she thought to herself unhappily,_'I guess this is supposed to keep me from trying to run away. This is so unfair.'_

As Zelda stood up, she was suddenly overcome by a very strange sensation. The kind of sensation you feel when your legs start walking without you actually telling them to. She looked down at them. _'How the heck,'_ she wondered to herself, not actually finishing her question, but she already knew the answer anyway. It was Ganondorf's crystal moving them, against her will to wherever he wanted her to go. And apparantly that was out the door and towards the main room where Ganondorf spent most of his time with Ganondorf following not too far after her.

"That's a good Princess," Ganondorf said mockingly at her and Zelda glared at him.

When they reached the doorway Ganondorf held the door open for her, but Zelda grabbed the edge of the doorframe to keep herself from walking anymore. Her legs kept moving anyway, but at least her hands kept her in place. Unfortunately for Zelda, it was hard to keep a good grip on a doorframe with crystal glass surrounding her hands, so Ganondorf easily yanked her hands off of the wall and she was forced to resume walking once again.

Zelda sighed miserably as she was dragged by her own feet into the main room.

As soon as Ganondorf and Zelda entered the room, so did several Stalfos, who appeared to be some kind of servants of Ganondorf. Some of them came in carrying a large table and the rest were holding some kind of covered dishes. They all quickly set up the table in the middle of the room with a couple of chairs and uncovered all the food. Zelda's feet walked her over in front of one of the chairs and she reluctantly sat down. Deliciously fragrant smells greeted her as she did so. She looked around the table and was surprized to see that it was filled with many typical Hylian foods. (She hadn't known what kind of foods Ganondorf ate before, but for some reason she had expected them to be some kind of weird alien-like foods that were completely inedible to all Hylians.) The foods around the table made the Princess' mouth water, especially since she hadn't had anything to eat in over a day. Zelda just stared at it stubbornly, though, refusing to eat any of it.

"So, Princess," Ganondorf said, taking some of the food and putting in on his own plate,"You aren't going to have anything to eat? I thought you would be hungry. Afterall, its been awhile since you last had a meal, hasn't it?"

"I'm not hungry," Zelda lied through her teeth, but her stomache betrayed her, when it growled rather loudly.

Ganondorf smiled at her arrogantly. "Aw, but my servants made all this delicious food," Ganondorf replied,"And it would really be a shame for it all to go to waste." He began to scoop some of the food onto Zelda's plate as well, but Zelda looked away from him.

Zelda's stomache growled even more loudly this time it growled, but she still ignored it anyway. Afterall, this was Ganondorf and Ganondorf wasn't exactly known for his kind treatment of prisoners. For all she knew the food could be poisoned or something and it probably was. Why else would Ganondorf have set all this delicious food in front of her?

Zelda watched as Ganondorf took a big bite of something off of his plate. "MMM, this is really good," he said and Zelda barely resisted the urge to drool as she watched him eat.

_'Hmmm,'_ she wondered to herself, staring at her own plate now,_'Maybe I should just have one little bite. Afterall, Ganondorf just ate some and he hasn't died yet, but still I can't get over the suspicion that this is all some kind of trick . . . . . .'_

Princess Zelda couldn't take it anymore though, so, clumsily, she grabbed the spoon next to her plate with her crystal covered hand and took one tiny bite, timidly. The resulting bite was so full of flavor and so perfect that soon Zelda, forgetting all manners began to shovel food inside her mouth greedily and chew with her mouth wide-open. Ganondorf stopped eating when he saw this and looked at her in surprize. He had never in his wildest dreamed imagined Princess Zelda eating like a pig at a table with him and he found it to be kind of amusing to him. Princess Zelda was shocked herself that she was eating like that, but she couldn't help it. She was really hungry.

Through the whole meal course neither of them spoke. The silence was awkward and choking. Zelda felt so strange eating food in front of her worst enemy, a Gerudo she had hated for years. And not just any Gerudo, one that had taken over her kingdom and her palace and killed many of her friends.

But really neither of them had anything to say to each other and neither of them really wanted to speak to each other either. In fact, the main reason Ganondorf had forced the Princess to eat with him was so he could watch her, not speak to her. He wanted to figure out what it was exactly about her that made him so attracted to her and so repulsed at the same time and how he could make it go away. Was it her looks? Her personality? Or something much more deeper than that?

The Princess noticed Ganondorf's intensive stares in her direction. She put down her spoon and wiped her face with a cloth napkin that had been laid down on the table. And then looked at him. "What," she asked him.

He continued to stare at her. "Nothing," he said, not at all harshly,"But there is something I want to tell you."

Zelda felt incredibly confused and frightened by this statement. She hoped it was nothing bad. You could never tell with Ganondorf. "Um, um, what is it," she asked.

"Well, its not really something I want to tell you," he replied,"Its really more of something that I would like to give to you."

_'Uh-oh,'_ Zelda thought,_'Any kind of present from Ganondorf cannot be good.'_ "Um, okay," Zelda replied.

"But you'll have to close your eyes when I give it to you," he added.

"Close my eyes," Zelda squeaked. That sounded scary. Princess Zelda wasn't sure if she could do that. Not with Ganondorf at least.

"Yes," Ganondorf confirmed as a threatening tone returned to his voice,"Or else."

Zelda immediately closed her eyes not wanting to know what "or else" meant. She might as well just risk it with whatever Ganondorf's present for her was.

"Okay, they are closed," she said. Princess Zelda waited in horrified anticipation (desperately wondering how she could peek without Ganondorf noticing) as she heard Ganondorf pull something out of his pocket and begin to slowly walk over towards her with it. She felt her body stiffen all over as he approached and she could hear each of his footsteps as they fell loudly on the ground. Whatever he was holding in his hand, it was jingling lightly together with each step he took.

Ganondorf stopped when he was standing directly behind Zelda and Zelda felt her heart begin to pound. _'This is it,'_ she thought to herself,_'Whatever it is Ganondorf wants to give to me, he's going to do it now. I hope its not TOO bad.'_

Zelda felt Ganondorf's large hands circle around her neck (not in a choking sort of a way although to Zelda it almost felt like it was) and she almost jumped in surprize. For some reason she had always imagined that Ganondorf's hands were slimey and gross in some way, but strangely they weren't. They actually felt like any old normal Hylian's hands. Not that the touch of them still didn't make Zelda feel disgusted, but still she didn't feel as disgusted as she quite possibly might have felt if they had been slimey.

Zelda could feel that Ganondorf held something heavy in his hand. It was something heavy and cold. He dropped it out of his hand and she could feel it fall down against the middle of her collarbone. There was a metal chain obviously surroundeing whatever it was and that's when Zelda realized that it was a necklace. _'Ganondorf is giving me a necklace,'_ Zelda wondered in shock,_'But why? It must be some kind of cursed necklace or something. Otherwise why would he be giving it to me?'_ Zelda felt Ganondorf fasten the clasp at the back of her neck.

"Okay, open your eyes now," he said and Zelda did and looked down. There on her neck sat the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life. It was covered in diamonds and the center of it was a light blue color that matched the color of her own eyes. Most of the time Zelda probably would have been amazed at the site of such a beautiful piece of jewelry, but not this time, especially since Zelda recognized the jewelry as something she had owned before Ganondorf had taken over her kingdom.

_'Why in the world would Ganondorf give me this,'_ she wondered and then as an idea popped into her head her eyes suddenly flashed with rage,_'Oh! I think I know. He gave it to me to mock me! That's it! To rub it in my face that I am at his mercy and that he took all my jewelry AND my kingdom from me and that I am powerless to stop him. That jerk!'_

Zelda looked up at Ganondorf angrily and he was quite surprized. He hadn't really expected himself to give her the necklace that morning (let alone at all) but he had been admiring it earlier and thinking about how much the color of it matched Zelda's eyes. He wasn't really the sappy sort, but he knew Zelda was and he was conceited enough to believe that if he gave her the necklace that morning and quoted to her some stupid poem he made up about what her eyes looked like that she would probably fall all over him in love and then he could get whatever it was about her that he liked so much out of his system and move on with his life and break her heart in the process. It had seemed like such a wonderful plan and just the perfect thing for him to do, but unfortunately, things weren't going according to plan like he had expected them to. Instead Zelda's face was turning bright red and she was glaring at him.

Zelda ripped the necklace off of her neck, violently. Diamonds went shooting out all over the room in all directions, but Zelda didn't seem to even care. Instead she was too busy lifting up her necklace into the air so she could fling it at his face. "How dare you," she screamed at him loudly as the necklace went flying through the air. Ganondorf was so surprized by Zelda's whole reaction that he hadn't even been able to comprehend what was happening until he felt the sharp sting of the diamonds scratching against his face as it hit him.

And when he did, Zelda realized suddenly with horror exactly what she had just done. She had just angered the most deadly being in all of Hyrule. Her face paled and all her anger dissipated as she saw Ganondorf's face turn a dark, angry purple color. There was no way she was going to be left alive until morning. She had just made a horrible mistake. She was going to die.

Zelda couldn't help but compare Ganondorf to a crazy bull in her mind during the next moment when he charged at her madly and yanked her up off her seat and pinned her against one of the stone walls of his castle. He had brought her up to eye level with him so that she was forced to gaze into his red eyes, eyes that were so dark with rage that they reminded Zelda of two pools of fire. All the muscles of his neck were strained with fury and she could see one of his veins beating violently in his forehead. Zelda had never seen Ganondorf that angry before in her life and it was absolutely terrifying. She whimpered in fear as she continued to gaze at his face, unable to turn and look in another direction.

"No," Ganondorf roared at Zelda, his mouth strained into a line so tight that Zelda was almost afraid that his face would crack,"How dare **YOU!"** The last you word, you, came out in a cry so loud that Zelda wouldn't have been surprized if all the castle walls had shaken just from the sound of it. Zelda just squeaked in response, unable to form words any longer at the moment, it was all just too frightening.

Ganondorf proceeded to shake Zelda a little bit and managed to bang her head against the stone wall behind her in the process. Pain shot up and down her body. "You know," Ganondorf said, his voice still deadly,"I really _should_ kill you after what you just did. But I won't. You know why?"

Zelda felt somewhat relieved that he wasn't going to kill her, but knew still that that meant he was planning on doing something else extremely torturous to her instead. She began to tremble violently at the thought and she wasn't able to respond to Ganondorf's question until she finally realized that he expected her to answer him. Then, finally, gathering up all the courage she had within her, she softly shook her head.

"Because that would just be too easy," Ganondorf replied, still yelling,"And not nearly torturous enough for you. Even though it would certainly be wonderful to see the look on Link's face when he showed up (if he ever shows up) when I would tell him that you were dead," Ganondorf paused and laughed roughly at the thought,"Still, it would be even better if he showed up and found out that the two of us were married instead. Wouldn't that be just a pleasant surprize for him?"

"Married," Zelda repeated, finally finding her voice, gasping. _'He's right,'_ she thought to herself,_'I would rather die than marry him. That is the most torturous thing he could possibly do to me.'_

"Yes, married, Princess," Ganondorf replied,"Because whether or not you like it. You are under my power now and you must do as I say." Zelda gasped some more as a crazed, possessed look crossed Ganondorf's face.

And then Ganondorf roughly kissed her. His mouth angrily pressed against her own as her whole body stiffened all over. He crushed his mouth against hers, smashing her whole body against the wall as he did so, letting all his anger out at her through his mouth and body. Zelda felt thoroughly disgusting and dirty once the process was finished. And when Ganondorf was finally through with her all he did was lock her up in her crystal in the other room, once again as he had done before.

Later that day, as Zelda sat crying and trembling alone in her crystal, she heard the haunting organ music she had heard earlier echoing through the hall, its sad, sweet melody singing out all through the castle mingling with her sobs. She desperately wished she could meet the person behind the music as the song touched her heart once again, because whoever he was, whoever it was that was playing, she had a feeling, that he was the one person in the castle who could understand her and what she was going through right now.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:** Okay, that was the hardest chapter I have ever written in my entire life and I am not sure whether or not it is really bad. I hope it made some sense._

_Its also really long and yet I didn't get nearly as far as I expected to in it. And it turned out only partly how I thought it would._

_I know, I know, a lot of you are probably imnpatient to get back to the whole Malon/Link thing, but don't worry that will probably happen before too long. If things go the way I expect them to, I should have all this part of the story wrapped up within the next chapter._


End file.
